We arent bonded we are crazyglued
by the pilot of eva unit 04
Summary: Set in the misfits universe Psych-out suggest that Kurt,Rogue and Aja try to bond gee I wonder how this will go.


**Disclaimer: We have one that hasn't ran screaming yet?**

**We aren't bonded we are crazy glued **

"Oh you have got to be kidding." complained the x-men known as Rogue as she stood with her half siblings the x-men Nightcrawler and the Misfit Lightspeed "Why do we have to do this we already have enough problems with each other?"

"It was Psyche-Out's idea" replied Cover Girl one of the Misfit handlers "He thinks that maybe if those of you who are related bond maybe that will lessen the tensions between the groups."

"Oh we're bonded all right," Said Aja the misfit known as Lightspeed "bonded by insanity."

"Very funny Aja."

"Hey I aim to please."

"Now as I was saying you three are going to go bond but there are a couple rules: 1 no fights, though with you three that isn't as much a problem, 2. Try not to buzz people while in a car and no doing donuts in anyone's parking lot or yard."

"Spoilsport."Aja muttered as Cover Girl continued

"That's about it you three have fun."

"This will be fun if we don't kill each other," Rogue said

"So where do you two want to go?"

"Beats me." replied the x-men known as Nightcrawler as the group headed to a vehicle

"I'll drive." Aja said

"Just remember to keep all four tires on the ground." Rogue said

"Gee one time and everyone gets on your case, it's not like Pizzazz who tried to pop a wheelie with a van."

"I don't even want to know." Rogue said as the trio got in the car and left.

"Hey it's not my fault half the people I know are weirdos and nuts."

"You aren't exactly sane yourself."Rogue said

"Oh you are just realizing that now, It's pretty much a given with our family tree."

"Good point."

"Hey look at that."Nightcrawler said as he pointed to what looked like an excited group of elderly ladies chasing a well built blonde man

"Run Riot run!"

"Shut up Aja this is the last time I do concerts at a bingo hall." Riot yelled as he ran by with the elderly ladies in hot pursuit

"Hey how do you know that guy?"asked Nightcrawler

"He was in Rapture's band he chased after Jem constantly while running from Pizzazz."

"Gee between you and Rapture I don't know who knows the weirder people."

"Probably Rapture everyone I know is human for the most part." "Although it was funny when we were all in one group and Saya came over to Starlight mansion to pick her up."

"I bet that was an interesting evening."

"It was since Saya and Rapture were doing a double date with Diva and Lilth."

"Was that the time that there were reports of a giant explosion and bonfire in Sunnydale?"

"No that was the other double date the one that didn't end in lawsuits and whatever else from those vampire slayers."

"Vampire Slayers?"

"Ask Rapture or Saya they know the whole story."

"Hey Aja I was wondering something."Kurt said

"What is it?"

"Are the rumors about some of the stuff in Port Charles true?"

"I can't answer for a lot of the stuff since I haven't lived there in years but yes the ice princess one was true don't ask I don't understand it either, as for the others I'll have to check next time I talk to Robin she still lives there despite the fake death mess last year."

"Fake death mess?" Kurt asked

"Oh someone kidnapped her and made it look like she was dead, pretty much the norm for Port Charles."

"The more I hear the less I want to know about that town." Rogue groaned

"Hey it beats the towns with all the monster attacks ask Wolverine or Snake-Eyes they both have relatives living in those mad houses(1)"

"We already know of the chaos in Juuban Haruka told us." Rogue was referring to Haruka Tenoh one of Wolverine's children

"I was talking about Jun not Haruka."

"Oh I forgot about her."

"One of these days we have really got to figure out how many children Wolverine actually has'" Aja said "last I heard Trinity was trying to do DNA tests to find out."

"So Snake-Eyes has a sister?" Nightcrawler asked "I heard someone mention it last time we were at the pit."

"Yeah she lives over in Cross World City, he goes and visits her every now and then, there's a bit of an age difference between them."

"So now where should we go?" asked Rogue trying to get off the subject of chaotic towns and who was related to who

Just than what looked like a well dressed man went stumbling by drunk

"Hi Eric," Aja said to the drunk Manager of the music group the Misfits (no relation to the Misfits that are mutants.) "what are you doing out here?"

"I have to get away from that band, they are diving me crazy!"

"When are they not?"

"Well lets see Roxy and Jetta are fighting about who knows what Pizazz is in one of her moods since Riot got together with someone else and I don't know where Stormer is hiding, though with that band it's best not to ask and to top it all off Pizazz and Clash trashed my office again!" "Maybe I should barrow Stormer's idea and hide somewhere."

"I thought you would be having problems with the Stingers as well."

"You think so but since Rapture left and Riot started his relationship with whats her name they've been quiet I got to get out of here I need a drink before Jetta tries to steal my wallet again." with that said Eric stumbled off while mumbling about his band and trying to avoid lawsuits

"Well that was interesting." Rogue said right before a loud voice was heard screaming

"ERIC!" Pizzazz yelled from somewhere

"Oh I guess Pizzazz is looking for him." Aja commented as the trio drove on "So where to?"

"Hey look a friends of humanity rally." Rogue growled as she spotted a bunch of vehicles with the friends of humanity logo on them

"Are you guys thinking what I am thinking?" Aja said with a smirk

"Didn't the adults tell us no fights?" Nightcrawler asked

"Who said anything about fighting?" Aja asked "Kurt hand me the stuff under the seat I 'borrowed' it from Pietro last time he was on kp duty."

"Translation you swiped it when he wasn't looking." Rogue said as she rolled her eyes

"Whatever you want to call it, anyway here is my plan."

A while later

"What happened here?" yelled one friends of humanity member as he walked out with the others and saw their vehicles covered in silly sting and what looked like toilet paper and eggs

"I have to admit that was fun." Rogue said as she looked through a pair of binoculars while her, Kurt and Aja hid in a nearby park and saw another member jumping up and down and yelling

"Yeah that was fun," Kurt said as he hid the egg carton "so where to now?"

"Come on lets go grab some food."

A while later after the group had finished eating they were driving when they saw what appeared to be Senator Kelly being chased by a women with green hair that appeared to be really mad

"You say my albums are a bad influence I'll give you bad influence!" the women said as she waved a guitar around

"I don't want to know what that jerk said to tick off Pizazz." Aja groaned as she watched the chaos unfold

"So far we have seen a bunch of old ladies chasing Riot around, a music executive stumble by drunk, we trashed the vehicles of a bunch of friends of humanity members and we just saw a senator get chased but a very angry singer waving a guitar around, so what else do you want to do?" Aja asked Kurt and Rogue

"I don't think there is anyway we can top this night." Rogue said

"Oh you think so huh?" Aja said with a smirk

At the x-mansion a while later.

"Let's see what is on the television tonight." the professor said as he turned on the news

"In other news," the reporter said "what appeared to two teenagers and one adult were seen in the vicinity of a riot breaking out which involved five women of various hair colors chasing after senator Kelly with various musical instruments, apparently the two teenagers and one adult were egging them on."

"It's official between Aja, Rogue and Kurt mayhem and insanity runs rampant with their family." The professor groaned

"This just in,"the reporter continued "the same people were apparently seen right before an incident involving Duncan Mathews in which they helped five what appeared to be people in spandex chasing him when asked if they were the power rangers one apparently started yelling something in Japanese, according to a rough translation they were yelling they are not the power rangers and stop comparing them to the groups shortly afterward Mathews car was found with all of it's tires missing and painted what looked like neon bright colors."

"Why can't these people stay out of trouble." the professor groaned as he banged his head on the desk "I wonder if General Hawk has seen this."

Back at the pit..

"Note to self," Hawk said "when Psych-out suggests bonding between siblings don't let them loose in town."

**The end**

**(1) this is hinting at some people coming in later and for the record I did mess slightly with Snake eyes origin deal with it.**


End file.
